Aizen's to do list
by Nimfah
Summary: What if Aizen Sousuke was writing down things he needs to do? What would Aizen's to do list look like?


**Aizen's to do list**

By Nimfah

**Rating: **K+

**Summary**: What if Aizen Sousuke was writing down things he needs to do? What would Aizen's to do list look like?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.

**A/N:** hope you will enjoy reading the story. Also I'd love it if you could leave comments and some feedback. Thank you and enjoy.

May 15th 1901

- Find out more about the new Gin kid

- Become virtuoso at playing violin

- Buy a new pair of glasses

- Go over The Plan with Tousen…. again

- Start writing a book "Aizen: 100 tips on how to become a king"

- Do more hollow experiments

- Go to England and buy a tea set

- Become a captain of the 5th squad

- Keep an watchful eye on Urahara Kisuke

April 4th 1914

- Train with Gin at least 1 hour a day. He ought to obtain a captain position in the future to fulfill my master plan

- Start practicing playing violin every day

- Get a haircut

- Make sure not to read in a bad lit room anymore in order to prevent my vision from getting worse

- Have a tea party with Tousen and Gin and discuss The Plan

- Finish writing the second page of future bestseller : "Aizen: 100 tips on how to become a new God"

- Work on hougyoku

- Get new silverware to match the tea set

- Try new hairstyle

The 1st of January 2000

- Ask Gin not to bug Kuchiki Byakuya too much

- Practice my "Farewell" speech

- Hire a tutor who will teach me how to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on my violin before I leave

- Switch to contacts

- Burn all of 3 pages of my book "Aizen: 100 tips on how to become a new God"

- Get the hougyoku that is hidden inside of Kuchiki Ryukia

- Think of a design for the palace we'll have to build when we get to Hueco Mundo.

8th day of March year 2005

- Suggest Gin pay a visit to a 4th squad to get his vision checked. I noticed that he is squinting a lot lately, and as a good leader, I am a little concerned about his health…

- Rehearse my farewell speech in front of the mirror and practice making my new hairstyle using gel I got yesterday

- Don't forget to bring my dearest violin with me so that I can start remembering how to hold a bow properly

- Buy extra contacts

- Remind Tousen to grab his sewing machine so that he can finish making our new uniforms when we arrive to our destination

- Have Gin pack my tea sets

- Write down my birthday somewhere

Year 2006 Julye 3oth

- Create more arrancars and form a powerful espada

- Make sure some of my new espada shares my appreciation of classical music and will be willing to join my morning violin sessions

- Become good at violin to the point of not breaking the windows in the music room

- Have my numeroes finish building a palace

- Purchase a conference table long enough to fit all espada members

- Paint the walls of Las Noches white

September 61st of the same year

- Forbid Gin to visit Szayel's laboratory so that I won't have to listen how Szayel complains about his hair turning blue because some bastard stole his precious mixtures and added it to his shampoo

- Ask Ulquiorra why he is crying every time at our violin practice. I didn't expect him to get this emotional from hearing me play. Well of course such beautiful music can't help but to touch your heart… But his tears are green for some reason… I guess I should ask Szayel about it.

- Make Nniotra polish all silverware in Las Noches so that next time he will think TWICE before trying to kill Grimmjow with my exclusive English silver spoon for being called a… "spoon". He should realize that such behavior is unacceptable. No one messes with MY silverware!

- Repaint the walls a different tint of white and make sure Grimmjow uses his toothbrush for that

- Send Tousen to The World of the Living to get more tea and gel for my hair

Octomber 2

- Persuade Gin that it is not nice to slip some catnip into Grimmjow's tea just to see him purring and asking Ulquiorra, who just happens to sit right across from him, to scratch behind his ear during one of our daily meetings. Such an act is just disgraceful and disrespectful and he can always do it in his free time.

- I'm starting to suspect that I'm not that great at playing violin after all. From what I heard from Szayel it's not quite natural to be crying green tears even for an arrancar. Maybe I should tell Ulqiorra that he can skip our morning practices…

- Figure out a new method of tortu.. I mean making Grimmjow live more exciting

- Send Ulquiorra to get the Orihime girl. I might make a good use of her powers

Day 489 Don't remember the month

- Ask Grimmy to join my morning violin practice

- Praise my dearest Ulquiorra on the job well done

- Forbid Nniotra from using his Santa Teresa as a can opener. I should've made more effort in teachin' my espada good manners.

Sometime between night and day.

- Try to spend less time wiz Gin. I think his way of talkin' started to rub on me.

- Buy a bass guitar and start practissin' 3 hours a night startin' wiz Gin' room.

- Play chess with Tousen

- Find that note where I wrote down by birthday…..

- Try that new tea Szayel created for me.

372 year after Aisen, Virdon 7th

- Tell Gin not to forget to grab some pixy dust to take with him before we head out. The glittery kind. I love how it sparklzzz in the moonlight.

- Grab my guitar wiz me to perform the song I've been practicing in front of Me new minions when I finally become THE GODD.

- Get more of that funny tea from Szayel…


End file.
